Runaway
by rin916
Summary: Dawn/Paul. What happens when Paul can't stand Dawn anymore? First Pokemon story. First swing at this pairing  that disclaimer is on the inside .


**Runway**

Hey ya'll! When I was younger I used to LOVE Pokemon however I grew apart from it right as May was in the middle of her time on the show, so I don't know a whole lot about Dawn and Paul, however some how I stumbled on this paring about a week and a half ago and I was hooked. So, I want to try to write one. Sorry if they seem a little OC but I will try to keep them in character (I did a little research).

I DO NOT own Pokemon!

Paul looked at his Torrenta huffing after his training session. Paul also panted; he worked out along side of his pokemon, he did have enough respect to be as strong as he could just liked he asked of them (Albeit I don't know if that is true or not, but I like it that way). However, today Paul was panting more out of inner anger than his physical work out.

Three days ago, he left her. HisDawn. He left her alone at the PokeCenter, to travel alone for the rest of her journey. Paul rested his hands on his knees as memories flooded his mind. He left because he couldn't take her adoration of him. He couldn't take her emotions.

He agreed to travel with her when she left Ash and Brock's company, after her loss at the Grand Festival. He happened to cross her path right as she waved goodbye and saw her sigh to herself.

"_Troublesome," Paul grunted._

_Dawn jerked her chin up in anger, "My name is DAWN!" She growled._

_Paul smirked, "So why the long face?"_

_Dawn resumed looking at the ground, "I am not traveling with Ash and Brock anymore."_

_Paul reverted back to his stoic, cold self, "You miss your boyfriend already?"_

_Dawn pushed Paul back, "He is NOT my boyfriend!" Dawn sighed and continued, "I don't miss him. I know I need to travel on my own. I just wish…" She laughed, "I wouldn't be alone."_

_Paul raised an eyebrow at Dawn, "Really? Serious?"_

"_Oh shut up," Dawn muttered softly._

"_You could travel with me if you'd like. I am going to Kanto." Paul said barely audible to himself, much less her._

_Dawn looked up at him and smiled, "Oh thank you!" She squealed and hugged him tightly._

"_Ok, you need to not do that again." Paul said regressing back to his bitter self._

Paul returned his Torrenta and went to sit on a boulder on the edge of the field. He remembered the day and he let go a small smirk. Then he thought about when he told Dawn he loved her.

_It was two months into their voyage through Kanto when Paul realized that he loved Dawn. After months of knowing her, and almost retching thinking about her__; when he traveled with her he became attracted to her. He loved the way she hummed when she walked, the slight smell of strawberries, he never realized was her perfume. One of his favorite activities was to take her beanie and keep it out of her reach._

_Paul liked to watch her train for her coordinating contests. He liked how she bit her lower lip when she was stumped and confused. These actions made him realize __he__ wanted to bite her lip and kiss her. Paul fought this feeling for a while until one night, after dinner, he was reading his book and he looked up to see Dawn looking over her book at him. When she realized he was looking at her, she looked down and blushed. _

_Paul sighed and said, "Come her Troublesome."_

"_You still don't know my name?" Dawn yelled._

_Paul laughed, "Dawn come here, please."_

_Dawn looked as if someone had smacked her. "He said please" Dawn thought to herself as she got up and walked to the amused boy._

_Paul put his book down and grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her to him. She fell into his lap and he kissed her._

"_You said my name." Dawn said aghast, however she was manly shocked he kissed her, but she thought to herself, "Baby steps, baby steps…"_

_Paul laughed, "I have never forgotten your name. I just enjoy how it irritates you. Don't get me wrong, you are quite troubling, what with you being careless and all, but I care about." Paul said swallowing the large amount of saliva in his mouth, "I love you."_

_Dawn giggled and twirled her hair and looked into his eyes and for the first time she saw warm in those charcoal eyes. "I love you too Paul."_

Paul shook his head. "No! You can't think that way, damn it Paul." He cursed at himself.

Eight months later, while Paul loved that same goofy troublesome girl, he also couldn't stand her. He hated how it made him weak. He trained less to be with her. If she watched him train, he never got to train as hard as he wanted to, because she would complain. He never got time to himself.

He was no longer the ice king to her. However he was, as he agreed with her, a horrid terrible person to her around other people. Everyone would ask if they were together and he would push the comment away. It wasn't so much that he didn't want people to know about them. He just didn't find it necessary to put on display.

Paul decided he would train some more, in another attempt to push his feelings away. That was another thing that drove him insane. She had made him tap into his emotions and he was no longer able to shove them away like he used to.

"Weavile standby for battle" Paul called standing up throwing out another pokeball.

The dark pokemon came out of his pokeball and look around and growled a, "Vile", when he did not see Dawn, and a certain little squirrel pokemon.

Paul blinked and let out a low growl when he remembered. His Weavile had developed a pokemon love for Dawn's Parchirisu. "Hey, NO!" Paul thundered, "They are not here and they are not coming back so you can CUT IT OUT!" Paul roared in anger.

Weavile thought momentarily about attaching his trainer, as he had done for training before, but this time out of anger, until he saw a small of sadness spark in Paul's eyes.

Paul deep, deep down in a part of his heart even he refused to listen to did feel bad for the pokemon. Paul of all people knew what it was like to not be able to control who you fall in love with.

Paul shook his feelings away and trained his pokemon. When he was finished, he was breathing even harder than before and he collapsed in the middle of the field. He felt like he couldn't breathe and he wanted to cry.

Yes the hard ass known as Paul, wanted to cry. He loved the troublesome girl, but he couldn't stand to be with her anymore.

"…That pompous arrogant ASS!" A young woman's voice shrieked through the trees.

"Piplup!" Her pokemon sighed.

"Risu" The squirrel pokemon let out a sob.

"Oh Parchirisu, I am sorry. I know you loved him." Dawn said picking up the squirrel pokemon.

Weavile while he was exhausted perked up when he herd mention of the squirrel pokemon. He looked at his master who had sat up. "Vile?" The pokemon asked.

Paul stared through the trees where he knew the girl was on the other side.

Weavile dashed for the trees and came on the other side and stopped in the middle of the path. "Weavile!" He cried.

Paul did not stop his pokemon, because frankly he was already lost in his own thoughts.

"Oh a Weavile!" Dawn exclaimed but was taken back when her squirrel pokemon jumped out of her arms and into the Weavile in front of her.

"Vile!" Weavile cooed as he hugged the squirrel pokemon.

"Pachi Pachi!" Parchirisu squealed.

"Oh you are Paul's…" Dawn's voice faded, her previous angry diminished, and quickly turned into uncertainty and sadness.

Dawn felt tears come into her eyes. She wanted to run, but she didn't have the foggiest idea where. She could leave her Parchirisu, so the squirrel pokemon could be happy, but it was also one of her favorites.

Paul at this moment was thinking the same thing. He had gotten up to walk to the edge to see where his Weavile had gone and was debating letting his pokemon go, but Weavile had grown to be one of the strongest pokemon he had. Paul took a deep breath and walked through the last tree, in his way, and onto the path.

"Paul," Dawn sighed. She felt her lip quiver.

"Damn it, don't start please." Paul growled.

Dawn closed her eyes, inhaling trying to stop the tears. However, despite her trying the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Paul stepped around the loving cuddling pokemon and held Dawn. He hated to see her cry.

"You weak, stoic bastard…!" She cried. "You ran away."

"I love you" He murmured into her ear, "Just… being around you, drives me crazy."

"Why?" Dawn asked looking up at him.

"I never get to be alone. I am losing training time and quality."

Dawn grabbed his jacket, "Why did you not tell me?"

Paul sighed. She did have a point. "I don't know Dawn."

They stayed there for a while Dawn cried and Paul rubbed her back out of condolence and he was strongly debating what he was going to do next.

"Take Weavile." Paul whispered.

Dawn pulled away and looked at him, "Do what?"

"Take Weavile, Parchirisu deserves to be happy and so does Weavile." Paul said handing her a pokeball. Paul leaned forward and gave her one more kiss and turned to his pokemon.

"Weavile, Stay."

With that Paul took off into the woods and ran.

And that is what I have. Hope ya'll like it. This pairing has sparked quite a few ideas so… I may write more.

Rin


End file.
